disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Whole New World
A Whole New World is a ballad song from the 1992 animated feature, Aladdin. The song was composed by Alan Menken along with lyrics written by Tim Rice. The song was sung by Aladdin and Jasmine in the movie, about the new world that they are about to discover together. Its original version was sung by Brad Kane and Lea Salonga. The single version was released on November 5, 1992 and was later performed by Peabo Brysonn and Regina Belle. The two also performed the song at the 65th Academy Awards and later, won Best Song. The song was also nominated for AFI's 100 years...100 songs, as one of 15 songs from Disney and one of 17 songs from an animated movie to be nominated. The songs that eventually made the cut was: When You Wish Upon A Star (#7), Some Day My Prince Will Come (#19), Beauty and the Beast (#62) and Hakuna Matata (#99). Lyrics Aladdin: I can show you the world Shining, shimmering, splendid Tell me, princess, now when did You last let your heart decide? I can open your eyes Take you wonder by wonder Over, sideways and under On a magic carpet ride A whole new world A new fantastic point of view No one to tell us no Or where to go Or say we're only dreaming Jasmine: A whole new world A dazzling place I never knew But when I'm way up here It's crystal clear That now I'm in a whole new world with you Aladdin: Now I'm in a whole new world with you Jasmine: Unbelievable sights Indescribable feeling Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling Through an endless diamond sky A Whole New World (Aladdin: Don't you dare close your eyes) A hundred thousand things to see (Aladdin: Hold your breath - it gets better) I'm like a shooting star I've come so far I can't go back to where I used to be Aladdin: A whole new world (Jasmine: Every turn a surprise) With new horizons to pursue (Jasmine: Every moment red letter) Aladdin and Jasmine: I'll chase them anywhere There's time to spare Let me share this whole new world with you Aladdin and Jasmine: A whole new world (A whole new world) That's where we'll be (That's where we'll be) A thrilling chase A wondrous place For you and me Trivia *The song would later be featured in attractions at the Walt Disney Parks and Resort such as The Magic Carpets of Aladdin and Mickey's PhilharMagic. It is also featured in its own scene in World of Color and for a short scene in Fantasmic!. *The scene is one of the very few in the original script to have made it in the final film. *Nineteen years after this song was made, a parody of this song, Aerial Area Rug from the Phineas and Ferb episode Magic Carpet Ride, was done. *During the song the carpet flies not only in Agrabah but also to the pyramids of Egypt, Zeus's temple in Greece, and the forbidden city in China. *This is the second duet sung by a Disney Princess and Prince; the first was So This Is Love from Cinderella (film). Gallery A Whole New World.jpg Category:Songs Category:Award-winning songs Category:Mickey's Philharmagic Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Romance Songs Category:Aladdin Songs Category:Article of the week Category:Disney Princess Songs Category:Aladdin Category:Academy Award nominated songs Category:Academy Award winning songs Category:Fantasmic songs Category:Closing songs Category:Hero/Heroine Songs